Preview
by alkynn
Summary: This is my version of Breaking Dawn. What if Bella gets in danger and has to be changed to save her life? Its better than it sounds, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, twisting the ring on my finger

I sat in my room, twisting the ring on my finger.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. He was sitting at the edge of my bed

"Us. And this whole marriage thing." I answered. I looked up to see his face. He looked at me, and I was locked in his gaze.

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I am having mixed emotions."

"What kind of emotions?"

I looked away. He lifted my chin so I would look at him.

"I'd rather not say. It's…embarrassing." As I said this I blushed.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

"On part of it you will." I muttered under my breath.

"Can I give it a guess?"

"Sure"

"Lets see. Okay you are happy because you are marrying me-" he smiled my favorite smile "-but you are sad because you have hurt Jacob's feelings-" he growled the name "and mad because of the condition in which I will change you. Did I get everything right?"

"You are a perfect person. You know me too well." I whispered

"You give me too much credit. Oh, and I am not mad about the Jacob part-" growling the name "I'm glad that you care for you friend. You know Bella you can go with Jacob instead."

"I think it is a little late. We mailed the invitation for the wedding, told Charlie, and I just can't be away from you."

" I know." he smiled triumphant, then pulled me onto his lap. I turned my head away, but just as soon as I did his lips were at my ear.

"I love you with all my dead heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the chapter took so long, I didn't know what to write

_**Sorry the chapter took so long, I didn't know what to write. Thank you 3 people who gave me the Reviews!!**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, _wow I do look beautiful,_ I thought. I was wearing the beautiful 1918 dress that Alice had picked out for me.

"Bella! Come on Bella! It is almost time to start. You need to get out of that dressing room!" Alice called for me in the hallway

"Okay, I'm coming!" I called back. I was excited; in less than ten minutes I was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen!

"Bella now!!" Alice screamed, as loud as she could inside a church.

"Okay, okay." I muttered. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Wow, I picked out a good dress for you! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Alice."

"Come one, it is almost time to start!"

She rushed me over to where Charlie was standing, right in front of two big doors, which opened into the chapel.

"Wow Bells, you look …well words can't describe how beautiful you look" Charlie said, though I knew he wished he wasn't here at this point in my life, so did almost everyone.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate your … support." I smiled

"Ready?" Charlie asked as I hear the organ play.

"Yes," I sighed "let's do this thing'

Charlie chuckled softly and then the big doors opened, revealing the people inside.

But, as we walked I looked around trying to find someone, but coming up blank. So instead I tried to pick out the people I was happy to see at this point in my life. I picked out all my friends and family members, and then some people I knew around town. I also saw Lauren, though I don't know how she got an invitation.

"I love you bells." I heard someone whisper, realizing that it was Charlie.

"I love you to dad." I whispered back.

I looked up in front of me, farther down the aisle than I would have liked stood the most handsome guy in the world. And of course he looked more like a god in that tux than anyone had the right to.

Soon we were close enough to the alter that Charlie let go of me and Edward took my hand. When I got up to Edward he released my hand and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"You look magnificent, love" he whispered is my ear

"Thank you, so do you." I replied

He nodded his head and the priest started.

I wasn't paying attention to the words he spoke. I was staring off into space- space that was around were Edward's face was- thinking of my life, and then thinking of me being a vampire, being a Cullen, being beautiful and strong and fast. Then I thought of my friends- mostly one in particular- and how different thing would be once I was a vampire and how –

"Do you Isabella Swan; take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked, interrupting my thoughts. Edward turned his face to me giving me a smile I couldn't resist.

"I do" I answered, loving that I said the words.

"Do you Edward Cullen; take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Without any waiting he answered "I do."

Then came my favorite part of the wedding "you may know kiss the bride."

Edward leaned his head down toward mine and gave me a passionate, but quick, kiss.

Then he took my hand and led me back down the aisle, now as Bella Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, I hope you like

_**Sorry this took so long, I hope you like.**_

. .

The reception was good and fun. The cake cutting was probably Edward's favorite because he smashed cake across my jaw; he got a glare for that. After the dancing and the dinner and the bouquet throwing (which Angela caught) I socialized with people.

Most people stay away from the Cullen's, but today they were socializing with the whole family. Everyone seemed happy, even Charlie. Renée even socialized with her former forks buddies and Phil just tagged along like a good little husband.

After most he guest had left I went and changed into some nice black pants, a nice short sleeve blue button down shirt and flats. Edward, since he had a white undershirt under his white button down shirt, just took off his jacket and undid the buttons on his long sleeve shirt.

After about 30 minutes the only people left in the gym, where the reception was help, were me and my parents and Phil, Edward was out saying good-bye to our leaving guests, which I should have been doing to but he told me to stay and catch up with Renée.

"You must keep in contact." Renée demanded

"I will call as much as I can." I promised her

"What about visits, to both of us?" Charlie asked, now concerned.

"Well that may be difficult." I answered

"How so?" Renée asked now worried.

"Well I don't know my schedule yet so I can't promise that I will see you over holidays or any other time. I may not even be able to visit for a couple years, depending on my school work and classes." I tried to make up excuses, hopefully they would work.

"I didn't want to heat that." Renée said

"Hey, at least she is staying in contact." Phil said, finally

"Yeah Renée, you can just imagine Bella standing in you kitchen talking to you." Charlie joked.

"Ha ha," Renée said apparently not amused, "it breaks a mothers heart to hear that stuff, just you wait Bella."

"Yeah," I said unsteady, _I only wish_, I _said_ to myself, "sorry mom."

She sighed and then we started talking about jobs.

"So are you going to work?" Phil asked, now it was his turn to talk to me.

"I want to, but I don't know." I answered

"I have a friend up in Alaska, maybe he could help you out."

"Thanks that would be nice."

"Your welcome."

Suddenly Edward came up.

"Hey everybody." Edward said

"hey." We all said

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, anymore." Charlie answered in an unwelcoming tone.

I shot him a glare. He was acting like he was when I was grounded. He apparently got the picture.

"Well it's getting late, we better get going." Charlie excused them all.

Well all got up and I gave them all hugs good-bye.

"See you guys." I said to them

"Bye Bella." They all called back.

I turned to face Edward.

"Well that was fun."

"Which part?" He asked me

"All of it, but mostly the first part." I answered

"Good."

"Well we better clean up. Why didn't your family stay long?"

"They had to go hunting, being around so many people after not being around so people in a while gets to you."

"Oh."

He walked over to corner where there was a broom and handed it to me.

"Sweep, can you do that?" he asked sarcastically

"Ha ha. Yes I can sweep."

"Good, then do it. I will do everything else, unless I need you."

I began sweeping the floor and was done in about 15minutes. I went over to Edward for my next chore.

"Clear the tables so I can put them up then do the trash." He ordered me

I didn't realize how many people we had attend until I went and realized how many table we had; 15 tables that seated 6 people each, we had 90 people come. Did I even know that many people?

It took me 30 minutes to do trash and the table. In 45 minutes Edward had done 5 jobs that would have taken me at least an hour and a half, stupid vampire abilities.

I was getting tired, so I went over to Edward who was taking down the ceiling decorations.

I yawned, "I am tired."

"There is a blanket and pillow in the corner, go lay down." Edward instructed me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to Alice before-hand." He told me.

"Oookkaayy." I yawned and stretched. I went over to the corner. I laid on my side and watched Edward work. He did it so fast and graceful. My eyelids were getting heavy, but I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to watch Edward. My eyelids won and I soon fell asleep. I had a strange dream.

I was married to Jacob instead of Edward.

_I was standing in the kitchen making dinner for 5 people, 3 kids 2adults._

"_Mommy what are we having for dinner?" one girl asked, she looked about 5_

"_Enchilada's. Go set the table or daddy will get mad when he gets home." I answered her. _

_I heard the door open and in walked Jacob, fully clothed in a T-shirt and cutoffs._

"_Sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad." Jacob said. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. _

"_Daddy!!" all the kids yelled at different times. The girl who was setting the table ran over to Jacob, an in walked 2 boys, one looking 8 the other looking around 6. The oven rang telling me dinner was ready._

"_Go sit down at the table, dinner is ready." I told everyone. Jacob leaned over and gave me another kiss before chasing the kids to the table, making them scream._

I felt cold hand shaking me.

"Bella!" A velvet voice was saying.

"Jacob." I said in an irritated voice.

The shaking stopped, am I could feel the shock go onto Edwards body as I said the name.

"Bella, it's not Jacob it Edward." Edward said

"Edward!!" I said excited. I still was partly asleep.

"Wake up, love." He started shaking me again. I rolled over on a comfortable bed; he had taken me home.

"Love, wake up."

"Stop, I want to sleep." I said trying to go back to sleep. I was kind of unconscious so I wasn't exactly meaning any of it.

"Please wake up." Instead of shaking now he was rubbing my arm. It felt so good!

"ok." I opened my eyes; my face was to the pillow. I rolled over and saw his face, more like his eyes, and saw worry on them. Edward was sitting next to me

"Is something wrong Edward?"

"No, just you kept saying 'stop' 'leave me alone' 'Jacob' and 'Edward' 'I love Edward'."

"Oh sorry, about the some of it."

"What did you dream about?"

"Guess." I said in an unhappy voice.

"Jacob." It wasn't a question

"Yeah, unfortunately." I sat up and yawned.

"Still tired?" he asked, laughing a little

"Yeah, you just woke me up. By the way, why did you wake me?"

"No reason, just wanted to hear your voice. 10 hours with Alice isn't always fun."

I laughed thinking of what Alice could try to do to him, or with him.

"Your family came home?"

"Yeah but then left, except Alice, to give us privacy." He scowled when he said Alice's name.

"Oh." He leaned over to give me a kiss, but I turned my head so he got my cheek. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Morning breath. Ugh!" I said. He leaned over again, this time just inched from my lips.

"I don't mind." He whispered. Then his lips met mine.

The kiss was different then other, I felt tension from his lips, like there was a problem or he had something on his mind he wanted to share but couldn't. I pulled away to breathe, and looked at his face. He had a serious look.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Um…yeah"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Bella, why don't you go get ready. Then we'll talk."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"See ya." He walked out of the room, and I left to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

. .

_A.N:_

_Hope you liked this chapter!!_

_I have the next chapter ready to be put up, but I won't until you review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok thanks for the reviews I got

_**Ok thanks for the reviews I got.**_

_**Here is the next chapter!!**_

. .

I as soon as I got in the shower I felt so good and the bathroom started to smell like strawberries.

As soon as I got out of the shower I got dressed. I dried my hair and left it down. I walked to Edward's room since I didn't know where he was.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said to me before I entered the room. She was walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Alice." I returned her greeting

"What are you doing?"

"Um, going into the bedroom."

"To do…"

"To read, since I don't know where Edward is."

"Oh, he went out, but he will be back in about an hour." I nodded then I walked into the bedroom.

I sat on the couch and started reading. Some while later Alice came dancing into the room.

"Bella have you had breakfast?" She asked. I looked at the clock, it was only 9.

"Um, no."

"Well do you want some?"

"That would be nice. It is the most important meal of the day." I jokingly scolded her.

She laughed her beautiful laugh.

"I'll get it for you."

"Okay thanks."

She danced out of the room, and I got back to reading my book. A few minutes later Alice was back with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fruit, and some juice. The smell filled the room.

"Yum, that smells so good." I complimented her.

"Thank you, but I didn't make it." She handed me the tray food and I put my book on the seat next to me.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Now eat up." She said this as she, again, danced out of the room.

I was still eating the food when Edward came in.

"Hello." Edward greeted me.

"Hi. Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I went to out meadow." He answered walking over to the couch and sitting next to me.

"What ..." I had to swallow a piece of bacon before I finished, "what did you do there?"

"I just went to think."

"About…?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Oh, ok."

We both sat there quietly, the only sounds were my chewing and swallowing. All Edward did was stare at me, and occasionally play with my hair.

Once I finished my food I put it on the ground next to the couch.

Then we started talking.

"Hey you said we would talk when I was ready. I'm ready know, so talk." I said.

"That's why I went to our meadow." I heard him mumble.

"And what did you want to talk to talk about?"

"Bella, I love you so much and I only want what's best for you, keep that in mind. I looked at his face, his expression was serious. Then he looked at me, I tried to look serious, but he just laughed at my face. Good it softened him up.

"I love you too."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't acting as nice as he was this morning.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking of all the ways you will try to avoid this conversation."

"What do you want to talk about? It can't be that bad."

"Well it's not that it's bad, it's just, well, this isn't entirely something that you like to spend time negotiating. You like it how it is, and I was just wondering if maybe we could talk about it." It wasn't a question how he said it but his face said that he was asking my permission.

I tried thinking of things I didn't like to negotiate, but only one thing came to mind.

"Edward, I have a very bad feeling about this."

I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, I really didn't want to.

. .

_A.N:_

_Hey I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to put too much in this chapter._

_Hope you liked it. Please Review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to have my friend type it because I broke my arm so it is hard for me to some things

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to have my friend type it because I broke my arm so it is hard for me to some things.**_

_**Hope you like it, this isn't one of my best chapters.**_

Edward wanted to negotiate my transformation.

"Edward um, can we not negotiate this?"

"Bella, I was thinking about it and I came up with a couple ideas."

"You can tell me, but we aren't negotiating anything."

"Just hear me out Bella."

"Fine. But you have other things to worry about. Like another promise you haven't kept." I gave him a smile, trying to change the subject.

"Bella, I need more time, and so do you. You aren't ready for this, even though you think you are."

"Edward, I am ready. I am ready because I know this is the only way I can be with you forever." I tried to sound confident, but my voice came out a little shaky.

"Bella, be serious."

"I am." I interrupted him.

"Bella, listen to me."

"Fine." I grumbled

"I came up with some choices for you. One, we can wait until after your 19th birthday, but not too soon after. I was thinking maybe you could get a semester of college, and then I'll change you. And if you went to college while you are still 19, then when I change you ," the words came out unsteady, and a look of pain shot across his face," you will still be a teenager. Just like me." He said the last part kind of mocking me.

I thought about it. It wasn't that bad of an idea. Plus, it would be what everyone else would want. But I didn't choose so quickly. I decided to let him finish.

"Option 2," the pain appeared on his face and I could hear it in his voice, but instead of a quick flick like the last one, this one stayed while he talked, "I change you whenever you think you are ready. But I have to okay it, and so does Carlisle. And I will be reasonable, not stubborn."

I already liked option 2. But the pain on his face made me think twice about option 1.

"Is there a third option?" I asked.

"Yes. Option 3, the simplest, I never change you. You grow old and when you die, I will die, somehow."

"I don't like option 3." I said a little firmer then I intended.

"What about the other options?" He said using the full force of his golden eyes making me unable to think.

Finally I said, "I really don't want to discuss this. I thought we had an agreement."

"Bella, you know how I feel."

"I know, but can't we stick with the original plan?"

"So you are choosing option 2?" the pain took over his pleading look.

"No. I just asked a simple question." I really did want option 2, but I couldn't live with that look of pain on his face.

"I guess we could."

"Well, if I had to choose between life and death, I would choose life. Since death to you is being turned into a vampire then I guess the one that would let me live the longest would be option 1."

"Or option 3," He said hopeful

I gave him a glare.

"Or not," he said quickly. "Does that mean you are going to go with option one?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, because he knew that couldn't resist it.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. I looked at him and he looked surprised, maybe because I agreed so quickly, I was surprised with myself to. I put my head down.

"Thank you," He put his hands on both sides of my face, and brought my head up to look at him. "I mean that. You are the best wife ever."

"Yeah," I muttered.

I closed my eyes. Then I felt cold lips at my ear, I opened my eyes and listened.

"I love you; you give me everything I could ever ask for."

Then his lips moved from my ear to my lips. The kiss began soft like usual, then it got more intense. He removed his hands from my face and moved them to my waist. I put my hands on the back of his head, twisting his hair in my fingers. He moved his lips down to my neck to let me breathe, then down to my collarbone.

"I love you," He murmured against my skin.

"I love you too." I told him.

He moved his lips back to mine. Without breaking the kiss he picked me up and moved me onto his bed.

He laid me down and hovered over me. Then the kiss softened and soon stopped. I frowned. He sat up, I stayed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's get something to eat. "

"I'm not hungry. I just ate"

"You don't have to be, we just need an excuse to get away from Alice."

"Couldn't we just go, and leave her here, and tell her not to come?"

"Yeah, but she might follow."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She is the only one home so she might get lonely."

"Ok. Well, where are we going?"

"No where in particular."

"Then why do we need to leave?"

"I just want to go for a ride with you."

"But I don't want to leave."

"Ok, we'll go later."

"Ok."

I sat up, and my hair fell over my face. I didn't care for it, but for some reason it bothered Edward and he moved it so it wasn't all over my face.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Until you are ready to go for a drive... I believe I have another promise to keep."

With that he leaned over again and kissed me.

**A.N.**

**Thanks to my BFF Briana for typing this for me while my arm is broken. :D**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short!!**

**This chapter isn't the best, but I will try to make the next chapter exciting, hence the word TRY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Just to warn you I am no good at this kind of chapter, so please just deal with the fact

_**Just to warn you I am no good at this kind of chapter, so please just deal with the fact.**_

_**I broke my arm so that is why I haven't been posting more chapters**_

I couldn't believe it, Edward was fulfilling his promise.

Edward pushed me down to the bed, positioning himself so he was hovering over me.

He moved his hands to my waist and I moved mine up to his neck. He moved his lips to my neck and down to my collarbone, while I breathed. When he thought I was done he moved his lips back up to mine.

I carefully moved my hands from his neck to unbutton his shirt. I moved slowly felling his icy chest as I unbuttoned the shirt. When I was finished he rolled over placing me on top of him, without breaking the kiss. I placed my hands on his perfect icy chest.

Edward moved his hands up to the hem of my shirt pulling it up. I put my hands over my head as he slipped the shirt off me.

I pressed myself closer to him, felling his icy chest on my chest. He moved his hands up and down my stomach, my waist, and my sides.

I rolled off him and onto my side, breaking the kiss while I did it. He turned on his side, and stared at me. I was breathing heavily, taking in as much air as possible.

He smiled at me, and then began kissing me again. He moved his hands up to the top of my rib cage, while my hands headed for his belt. I fumbled around with it trying to undo it, but wasn't successful. I guess Edward got tired of it and broke the kiss and said, "Let me do it."

I blushed and moved my hand to undo my pants.

He took off his pants and placed them on the floor, and then he helped me with my own pants, while kissing me.

Now he was in his boxers and I was in my bra and underwear, and surprisingly, he was kissing me passionately, I mean really passionate.

His finger traced my legs, while mine felt his back and chest.

Unfortunately we didn't get any further, because suddenly Edward froze. It took me a second to stop but eventually I did.

Edward pulled away and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Alice . . ." Was all he managed to say before Alice came barging in.

Luckily Edward had put a blanket over me before she came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought it was important." Alice apologized.

"What's going on?" I asked kind of scared.

What had Alice seen? What was happening? Why weren't any of my questions being answered?

"Hello? I'm here and I don't know what is going on, so can someone please tell me?" I asked yet again.

"Volturi." they said at the same time.

"What about them?"

"They're...coming...to see... us today." Alice answered kind of panicky.

I dropped my jaw and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"They are coming to check on...you." Edward answered no emotion at all. He was starring into space.

"What is he staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing, he is thinking of what to do with you." Alice answered.

"What is he going to do with me?"

"Well, um. He is thinking that since-"

"Do you want to go to Jacob's?" Edward interrupted Alice.

Let me think I thought to myself: he ran away, didn't come to my wedding, and I had no idea if he was home or not.

"I don't mind. I just don't know if he's home." I answered.

"Call him." Edward handed me his cell, and I dialed Jacob's phone number.

"Hello." I heard Billy answer.

"Billy, is Jake there?" I asked him.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Um, no Jake's still not home."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, why?"

"I need to come over, but I didn't want to come over if he wasn't there."

"Why don't you come over anyway?"

"I don't think I am welcomed."

"Why?"

"Because of my husband."

"Oh, yeah." Billy said, he was quiet and I heard someone laugh in the background, it was an all-to-familiar laugh.

"Who's at your house with you?"

"Um, no one."

"Then who laughed?"

"T.V.?"

"Let me talk to Jake."

"OK, but he just got home, and isn't happy."

"I'll deal with it."

"OK." I heard him call for Jake.

"Hello?" his husky voice asked.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, what do you want Bella?" He didn't sound happy.

"Can I come over and just hang out with you?" I asked in an unsteady voice.

He sighed "I don't know."

"It won't be long, just until Edward calls me and tells me to come home."

"Why? What is happening?"

Crap, I said too much.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise," I lied "and told me to get out."

"What about the other lee- I mean Alice?"

"Helping Edward."

"Oh. Sure I guess you can come over."

"Really, thanks." I tried to sound thrilled, though I wasn't.

"See you soon?"

"How about an hour."

"OK, see you then."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." then he hung up.

I gave the phone back to Edward.

"Now tell me your plan."

He looked at Alice and she gave him a nod. Then he began.

**A.N.**

**Thank to my major BFF Briana For typing my next chapter. She is oh so amazing!!**

**I am not getting my cast off my arm until around the 25th of June.**

**The next chapter won't be up until around that time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I got my cast off early

_Yeah I got my cast off early!! Before you read this chapter I have to say that it is not going to be a very good one, or long one. I wanted to get a chapter out before I go to camp._

Edward began explaining his plan to me.

"If you go into the _dog's_ territory then their scent will cover your scent." Edward explained

It actually sounded like it could work, and I would get to talk to Jacob about why he left.

"Okay, sounds good." I told him

"Thanks, now I have an hour with you." Edward said, he looked at Alice and she skipped out of the room.

"What do you wan to do?" I asked him.

"Why don't you get...um… dressed and cleaned up." He suggested, looking me in the eyes.

"Ok." I got out of bed and walked over to the closet to get me clean clothes, then walked into the bathroom.

Soon the smell of strawberries filled the bathroom. The warm water felt so good against my skin. I after I deemed myself clean I got out and got dressed. I walked out into the bedroom, and saw a glorious figure sitting on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to figure out why you keep reading the same books over and over again." He smiled my favorite smile.

I laughed, "Because they are classics, I told you that before." I said. I went over and sat down next to him on the bed. I looked at his face, studying it very carefully. He was also looking at me, though I don't know what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Lots of different things." I told him

"Humor me."

"Well one thing is…um…Jacob," I bit my lip, and looked at his face. He didn't seem fazed, so I went on, "and thinking about my wonderful life."

He smiled at the last part. "Your wonderful life, huh."

"Yes. the life that started since I have been with you."

He smiled my favorite smile, then laid down and stretched, "this has been quite a morning for you, hasn't it."

"I guess." I knew that this morning and many others before it, made history in my books.

We started talking and soon it became time for Edward to drop me off at the border.

I got in his car. The trip was quite, until we saw Jacob. Edward pursed his lips and he shook his head, I knew that Jake was thinking something bad.

I sighed, "what is he thinking of?"

"Nothing important." He voice was flat, which was not good.

"Sorry Edward, he can be a pain."

He sighed, and then got out to open my door and help me out, and then he put his arms around me and whispered, "Everything will be ok." And I knew he meant it.

He bent down and gave his a kiss, probably trying to aggravate Jacob, then he let me go.

"I love you Edward." I told him.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed me once more and then got back in his car.

I walked slowly to the border. I glanced up at Jacobs face, it didn't look to happy.

**AN: this wasn't a good chapter, sorry!!**

**I want to thank my two major BFF's Zoë and Briana, for helping me with my stories!! Especially Briana for typing them up for me when I couldn't!! Thanks you guys!!**

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I typed up chapter 7 I had no idea what I was going to write for chapter 8, so sorry if this chapter is no good

_**When I typed up chapter 7 I had no idea what I was going to write for chapter 8, so sorry if this chapter is no good.**_

I turned my head to see that Edward was still there watching me; I then turned my head back around to face Jacob.

Jacob was leaning up against his car, and with no surprise he didn't look happy.

I tried to smile but it didn't fool him.

"Hey Jake." I tried to say in a cheery voice.

"Hi Bella." The only things that moved on his face were his lips and his eyes; his eyes instead of looking at me looked at the ground. Not even his voice had any emotion in it.

He didn't move as I walked up and stood next to him.

I put my hand on his warm arm; he stared at it like I was crazy, and then jerked his arm away.

"Jake don't you think that we should get in the car?" I asked him. We had been standing outside for about 10 minutes, I turned to look at Edward, but he was speeding away.

"Um…sure." He opened the door for me, and then went around getting in. I got in and closed the door behind me. _Great_, I thought, _this is probably going to be a quiet ride._ He started driving, and I decided not to let him be quiet, or at least attempt to.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him, trying to sound friendly.

"I don't want to get into detail, but you know the gist." He said, but this time he sounded a little annoyed.

"Ok. Can I ask you another question?"

"I have a feeling you will anyway."

"Ok then. You were thinking about something earlier that irritated Edward, what was it?"

I guess he was pleased because he smiled.

"Did I miss something?" I asked confused. His expression went back to unhappy.

"No you didn't miss anything. I was thinking of a lot things." He smiled again, probably thinking about whatever.

"Ok…would they be things I would want to hear?"

"Some, others you wouldn't like too much."

"Tell me them then."

"Ok… I was thinking of how mad I will be when he kills you because you _had _to be changed into a vampire. And the oh so famous memories of when he left you how you looked." he tensed up on the first thought, but seemed happier on the second; probably because he helped me through Edward leaving.

"Jake! I can't believe you!" I was so annoyed; he would never let Edward forget that one incident. Jake seemed to flinch when I yelled at him.

We were parked in front of his house now.

"Hey, you asked me to share so I did. Don't get mad at me, I have never done anything to hurt you as bad as he did."

"Jake, why can't you let him forget that, I already forgave him."

"I can't, he hurt you really bad, and I will never let him forget it as long as I live," His hands tightened up on the steering wheel. "Sometimes I wish he would have stayed away. Then you wouldn't have the option of dying or living."

"Jake, Edward would never kill me! Why can't you believe that?"

He turned so he was facing me, "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you this; he is not perfect, he might say that he can do it, but what happens when he looses control and they're holding a funeral for you?"

"Why does it matter to you anyway? You ran away!"

That really got to him, "It matters because I will be loosing you soon." He seemed sad about this.

"Well you won't loose me as soon as you think." I mumbled

"What do you mean?" he seemed interested

"Edward doesn't like the idea of me becoming a vampire, so our first deal was he changes me once we get married, but he negotiated it with me and now I have to go through at least one semester of collage before he changes me." I told him.

"Oh. So why do you want to be a vampire? They stink." He asked

"They only stink to you. I have my reasons why I want to be one." I smiled; I knew he would want to know.

"Tell me your reasons." He told me, or more like ordered.

"It is the only way I can be with Edward forever." I tried to sound lovey dovey to add effect, but it just made him laugh.

"Whatever. We better get out; it looks like it's going to rain." We got out and went in the house.

We decided to just watch TV. We'd been watching random shows for about and hour when Jacob finally said something.

"Before when you said you had your reasons to be changed." He stated

"Yeah, so."

"Well reasons is plural, and you only gave me one reason." He stated to my surprise.

"Well I meant reason." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yes." I was hoping that he would believe me.

He eyed me, but seemed to believe.

Time seemed to pass by and soon enough it was dark out. Billy had come in and out of the house doing what ever he was doing, he seemed much happier to see me than Jacob was.

After awhile Jacob turned off the TV and stretched, we had been sitting in the same positions for who knows how long.

"When is your husband coming to pick you up?" he made the word _husband_ sound evil.

"I don't know, he said he would call." I explained.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but I don't think your husband would like you sleeping over here."

"Oh, right."

I got up and took out the cell phone Edward gave me to call him.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Um, are you done?"

"Um…yeah, meet you at the border?"

"Ok, see you soon."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Good-bye"

"Bye." Then he hung up.

"So….?" Jacob asked

"He said that he would meet us at the border in a few minutes." I told him.

"Okay, let's get in the car then." He said as he ushered me to the door.

The drive was quiet. I was disappointed that while I was here I barely got Jacob to tell me anything I wanted him to; instead I just got angry at him.

Soon the car stopped and I could see headlights and Edwards's silhouette.

"Thanks Jacob, good-bye."

"Bye Bells." I got out and almost ran to Edward. When I got to him I hugged him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, apparently amused.

"You have no idea." He leaned down and gave me a kiss, then picked me up and put me in his car.

On the way home I told him what Jacob and I did, and I even told him that we had a small fight.

"So I it take he told you what he was thinking?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Edward I am so sorry, please just ignore him, he doesn't know what no means." I pleaded with him.

"It's ok, love." He let one of his hands let go of the steering wheel and grab my hand.

When we arrived to the house Edward helped me out of the car, and as we walked up to the door I realized something.

"Edward you never told what happened while I was gone." I told him.

We were at the door, and as he opened it he said, "Not much happened."

As I walked in I immediately stopped in shock. The house was a mess. Everything was everywhere.

"Edward what _exactly _happened while I was gone." I demanded.

"Let's go up to our room and I will tell you."

I was too stunned to move so he picked me up and carried me. Though I don't know how he got up the stairs, they were covered with tons of papers and what not.

When we got in the room Edward put me on the bed, and then sat next to me.

"As you can see the house is a mess."

"Obviously." I said

"The story is not very interesting. When you left I cam back and Alice was talking to the Volturi. We probably argued for a couple hours-"

"What did you argue about?"

"Let me finish. Just to let you know we argued about where you were and I kept telling them that you are a vampire. They didn't believe me and looked through everything in the house and then when they were satisfied they left, a couple hours before you came home." He finished

"Then why didn't you come pick me up then?" I questioned.

"Because I wanted the house clean before you came home so you wouldn't ask too many questions. That didn't work out very well."

"Oh, well do you want me to help clean up?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's ok."

It took us a while to clean it up but we eventually did.

"Edward, I am tired I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love." He gave me a quick kiss then I went up to bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter, if not them I am sorry.**

**I couldn't think of something for Jacob to be thinking of (lame I know, I should have had it when I was writing chapter7) so I spent almost all day writing this!!**

**Please if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me!!**

**Thanks please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

So…here is the next chapter

_**So…here is the next chapter!! As my friend futuremanateesaver would say "this chapter is Glorious!" **_

I woke up and remembered what had happened yesterday. I shut my eyes tight and then opened them, hoping that maybe it was all just a dream and that nothing had happened. Unfortunately it didn't work, this was reality. I got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs to see if there was something I could eat for breakfast. I got downstairs and noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were back. I didn't know if everyone else knew about the Volturi and their visit. So I walked over to Edward, who was talking to Emmett.

"Man, I wish I would have been here we could have kicked butt. They would have never wanted to come back." I heard Emmett say.

"I think it's better if they don't have more than one reason to dislike us." Edward replied, chuckling._ I guess they know, _I thought, so I decided to talk to him about something else.

"Hey guys." I said and they turned their attention to me.

"Hey Bella. Heard you had a pretty rough day yesterday." Emmett said.

"Yes, well I've had worse." I mumbled. Emmett laughed, and Edward shot him a warning glance.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and walked me over to the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Thought I guess he probably knew why I wanted to talk.

"I want to talk about Dartmouth."

"What about it? You agreed to go and you agreed to let me pay for you."

"I know, that's not what I want to discuss. I want to talk about my early ending."

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll take care of everything." He looked me in the eyes and assured me. His eyes weren't their normal topaz color, they were darker.

"Edward you need to go hunt." I said as I traced his eyes with the tips of my finger, he closed his eyes and smiled. I dropped my hand and he grabbed it.

"What are you going to do without me?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll call Angela or go to Charlie's."

"Okay, you figure it out today and me and Alice will go tomorrow."

"Okay, if you will excuse me I need to have breakfast." I got up and he let go of my hand and followed me into the kitchen.

As soon as I was finished with breakfast Alice came dancing in the room.

"Hey Bella, Edward." She said in her happy voice.

"Bella please excuse me I need to talk to Carlisle." Edward said as he moved quickly out of the kitchen.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her.

"So I bet you fell relieved that you don't get anymore visits from the Volturi, well until the end of the collage semester."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused, Edward hadn't mentioned that.

"Oh, well I saw Edward telling you, I guess it was later, oh well."

"Alice please explains this to me."

"Ok. Well Edward told them that you were a vampire and they didn't believe him so they trashed the house to see if maybe they could find you, which was very strange because some of they places they looked weren't big enough. But anyway after they trashed the house they demanded to know where you were Edward didn't tell them things got messier than they already were. Edward finally told them that you were going to be changed into a vampire at the end of the semester and they said that they were going to come and make sure that you were changed." She told me. I sat there shocked, that made sense.

Edward walked back in, not entirely happy, probably with what Alice told me.

"Thanks Alice." He snapped at her.

"Sorry, I thought you already told her." She defended herself.

"Edward it is ok, I'll go make those calls now." I said and went up to the bedroom, leaving Alice and Edward glaring at each other. I decided to read for an hour, which turned into a few hours, which made the time about 12:30, so I went to get some lunch, Edward and Alice weren't I the kitchen anymore. After lunch I went back upstairs and read till about 3 'o'clock, then decided to call Angela and Charlie.

I called and Angela was busy tomorrow doing something with Ben. So I called Charlie and he seemed more than happy to spend tomorrow with me. Edward came into the room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'm going to Charlie's."

"That's nice; you guys need to spend time together." He said with a smile on his face.

"yeah." I looked at his face; he looked worried, except for the smile on his face.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to worry you, which is why I didn't go into detail like Alice did about yesterday." He put his hand on mine and gently squeezed it. I crawled into his lap and leaned against his chest.

"I understand, I'm glad you care for me." I said. He kissed my head and leaned his cheek against my hair.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He moved me off his lap, at which I frowned at and made him smile. He laid down and pulled me down; I rested me head on his chest, while he put his arm around me.

I don't know how long we were like this but soon Edward got up and pulled me with him. He took me out to dinner. We talked and he re-explained what Alice had explained earlier.

We came home and I went to bed, happy and satisfied.

**AN:**

**Here was the Glorious Chapter 9!!**

**Every chapter I get less and less reviews, so please review and make me a happier person.**

**If you want the chapters to come out quicker then I need you to send me ideas of what to write in the next chapter and chapters to come.**

**And if you are smart and cool you will go read ****watupitROSALIE****Cullen Rap and ****Werewolf Rap!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

So apparently I am getting more people reading my story than I do reviewing

_**So apparently I am getting more people reading my story than I do reviewing. They should make it a law that you have to review, at least on my story. So to all of you who are reading this and not reviewing; please please please please review, that is the only way I get the chapters out earlier (I am serious)!! And since no one told me what Bella should do with Charlie I had to make it up, so if you don't like what they do then I am terribly sorry.**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

Edward left early in the morning with Alice.

I woke up around 9 and went over to Charlie's, he wanted to make me breakfast since it is the only thing he can make.

I got to his house, and he was standing on the front porch.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me.

"Hey dad." I returned the greeting.

"Come on in. I have breakfast all ready and on the table." He told me motioning for me to come inside.

As I walked in the aroma of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage hit me.

"Dad it smells wonderful." I complimented him as I took a seat. He took one to and started putting things on his plate, I copied him.

"So where's Edward?" Charlie asked curiously.

"um...I don't know exactly what he is doing. All I know is he is with Emmett and Jasper." It was a lie, but he bought it.

"Oh. So what have you been up to? I mean you've only been married what, 3 days and you're still in forks."

"We've just been hanging out at his house. We have planned a honeymoon, we are leaving on Monday.' I explained to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I actually have no idea. Edward has planned it."

"I hope you have a fun time."

"I know I will." I said smiling. I was thinking of one thing in particular.

"Ok-ay." Charlie said exaggerating the word. I chuckled and finished eating my breakfast.

"So dad what have you planned for us today?" I asked taking my plate over to the sink to wash it.

"Well, Jacobs back and Billy is having a little get together at his house around 1pm." He told me handing me his plated and utensils.

"Sounds great." I said.

"What do you want to do for…" he looked at his watch, "for 3 hours?"

"I don't really mind." I told him.

"Okay…"

"Do you think we could finish packing up the stuff in my room and then dropping it by the Cullen's house before we leave?" I asked.

"Sure." Charlie said and headed upstairs, I followed him.

We packed up my things. While we worked we talked, thought there wasn't much to talk about.

It was almost time to leave, so we quickly packed the boxes in Charlie's cruiser and headed over to the Cullen's.

I called to tell Esme we were coming, so she was waiting on the porch, along with Emmett. We tried to help them take the boxes inside, but Esme insisted that she and Emmett could manage. They quickly took the boxes inside and then me and Charlie left.

It was quiet at first but then we got in a conversation.

"Bella is it true you are going to Dartmouth? I mean you told everyone that you were going to the collage in Alaska." Charlie asked.

"Yeah, well Edward convinced me to change. I am actually kind of glad." I told him.

"Wells that's good."

By now we were approaching the Blacks house.

We pulled up and some people came out to greet us, Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

"Hey Bella." Seth called.

"Hey." I called back.

I walked up to them and they patted my back, softy.

We walked inside and realized the actual reason the guys came outside, and it was not to greet us. There was no room in Billy's small house. All the pack was here along with there family and the couple girl friends they had.

I immediately went back outside.

"There are a lot of people in there." I muttered.

Charlie went inside anyways.

"So what's up, _Cullen_." Seth asked smiling.

I knew what he was really asking.

"I am not a vampire, yet." I clarified. they all laughed.

"Hey shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" Seth asked.

"Should be but I'm not. I am leaving to go on Monday." I answered

"When?" Sam asked, and I knew what he was talking about.

"He is waiting till the end of the collage semester." I told them as Jacob walked out not looking too happy.

"You know what will happen." Jacob muttered.

"Jacob, we have gone over this before. We are not going to attack them for changing her, it was her choice." Sam told him.

Jacob didn't like the sound of that. I knew why. he desperately wanted to kill Edward for agreeing to change me.

Sue came out to tell us it was time to eat. But instead of bringing us inside she and some others brought all the food outside. Good idea.

We ate hamburger and hot dogs, with chips and a ton a pop. For a second I wondered why there was _**so**_ much food, then the guys started to eat and I remembered why.

We stayed outside talking instead of going back inside.

Time seemed to go by fast and soon the getting ready to set. I went to tall Charlie that I needed to get back, and he reluctantly took me home.

I went inside and saw everyone in the living room

"Hey guys." I said and I went to sit by Edward.

"Have a good time?" Edward asked. Giving me a quick kiss.

"I guess. Billy had a 'party' for Jake."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"I should be okay for our honeymoon." He said and lifted me onto his lap.

"That's good. Do you want to tell me where we are going?"

"It is a surprise." He told me smiling.

"What is with you and surprises?"

"They are fun."

I looked at the clock.

"Is it really 9?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all told me.

"Wow, I didn't realize it."

"Having too much fun with the, _wolves_?" Emmett asked.

"I guess, it also must have worn me out." I said.

"It might just be sleep catching up with you. You haven't slept real well in a while." Edward said.

"Yeah well I 'm going to go to bed." I said. I gave Edward a kiss and went up to bed.

**AN: **

_**I know that you are probably thinking 'this was an awesome chapter!' well don't just think it put it in a review.**_

_**So I really don't have any ideas for the honeymoon, sooooooo if you would be ever so kind and give me suggestions then I will love you forever. And if you don't give me any ideas I will have do a BD honeymoon.**_

_**So if you read and followed my AN last time you read **__**watupitROSALIE**__** 's raps and you probably learned that she was thinking of writing a story. Well she wrote the story and it is an awesome one. So be very nice and go read and review her story.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank watupitROSALIE for her suggestion

_**I want to thank **__**watupitROSALIE for her suggestion.**_

_**Not much of an AN.**_

_**So on with the story.**_

We probably left the minute the sun set and had been on a plane for who knows how long. Now we were in some rental car flying down the highway. I looked at the clock; 3:30am.

My eyes were getting tired, but I wanted to stay awake to see where we were going to. Occasionally me eyes would close, but then I would quickly open them again. Edward noticed.

"Bella get some sleep." He told me.

"I'm not tired." I told him yawning.

"Go to sleep, we still have a couple hours left of driving."

"If you're sure…" I said and started drifting off to sleep.

It didn't seem long before I heard Edward talking to someone.

"Yes, ok, thank you." He apparently was done with the conversation. I decided that I wasn't tired and opened my eyes, lazily.

The first thing I recognized was that we weren't in the car. I was on a big, and very comfortable, bed. The room was decorated in every shade of blue.

I sat up and saw Edward staring out a window. When I sat up he heard me and turned around.

"Good morning love." He greeted me and came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Good morning to you to." I said, scooting onto his lap and resting my head against his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, resting his chin on my head.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

As if on cue my stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He answered his own question. He got up and carried me to the kitchen. It was very spacious for a kitchen. My eyes roamed, while Edward walked over to the fridge. The room was different shades of cream. With a small table, breakfast bar, island, glass cabinets, and of course all the kitchen appliances.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked, opening the fridge.

"Um… I really don't care, as long as it is food." I answered, while he chuckled.

"ok." He said grabbing various items from the fridge placing them on the counter.

"I am going to explore." I told him walking out of the kitchen.

He nodded his head.

It was a two story house. With two master bedrooms, a large living room, along with the kitchen all on the first floor. The second floor was small with just a study and a couple rooms. Everything was blue, green, white or cream. All in all, a very nice house. I went back to the blue bedroom I was in this morning. It had a door leading to the outside, which is where I wanted to go. I stepped outside and gasped. The house was white and surrounded by beautiful plants. There was a walk way, so I followed it. The path led down to a beautiful beach. I stepped forward on to the sand, and quickly jumped back on to the path. The white sand was extremely hot. I don't know how long I stood there admiring everything I could, but I guess it was long because soon Edward came out.

"Do you like it?" he asked, putting his arms around me.

"Edward, its one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." I told him.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." He said giving me a kiss.

"Hardly." I muttered.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You need to eat lunch." He told me.

"Sounds good." I said as we walked back to the house.

I sat down at the table where there was a plate full of delicious looking food, which smelled wonderful to. I took a bite and just about died, it was delicious.

"Edward this is the best food I have ever tasted." I told him before taking another bite.

"Thank you." He said, smiling.

"So tell me where we are." I said in between bites.

"We are on an island just off the coast of Brazil. An island my family owns." He answered.

"Ok. Everything here is so beautiful." I commented.

"I will relay your message to Esme when we get back. She is the one who has done everything here."

I finished eating. Edward and I went outside for a walk. The island wasn't very big, but just big enough. We spent the rest of the day just walking and talking.

For dinner Edward made another wonderful meal.

I went and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Bella do you want to go for a swim?" Edward asked, as he rubbed my back gently.

"That sounds nice. Just let me clean up. I probably look horrible." I said.

"Far from it." he said and got up. He walked out the door and I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad. I brushed my hair, and splashed my face with water; it felt so good so I decided to take a shower. The water felt so good. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom to look through the window. Edward was in the water, his back facing me. His clothes were on a tree. I gasped; he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I went to the suitcase and grabbed one of Edwards shirts and put it on .I went to the door and stepped outside walking down the short path to the beach. I discarded the shirt on a tree and walked into the water. Edward had gone underwater when I came out, so I just kept walking until the water was up to my chest. Edward popped out of the water and smiled. I blushed and he came closer to me.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said.

"So do you." I said and his arms wrapped around my waist and he dragged me deeper into the water, all along kissing me.

We swam for a while. Edward would be a show off and go deep underwater and then come up and scare me. After a couple hours we decided to go inside. I quickly went and grabbed the shirt, Edward watched me as he put on some shorts. I walked over to him.

"Nice shirt." He said closing the small space between us.

"Thanks." I said and blushed.

Suddenly his lips attacked mine. He picked me and carried me inside. Before I knew it he laid me on the bed, his lips leaving mine and kissing everything that wasn't covered. I took a big breath and he brought his lips up to mine again. My shirt and his shorts were soon discarded. Soon all I could feel was happiness.

_**AN:**_

_**I did put some BD stuff in there, but hey wasn't it worth it? **_

_**This was a short chapter, sorry. **_

_**Please review!! I am begging!**_

_**You can thank watupitROSALIE. Because of her I got the chapter out soon. See I told you, suggestions mean earlier update.**_

_**Review please!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is just a short and non-important chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

We spent a few more weeks on the island. Edward kept me busy when I didn't have anything planned.

We arrived back a couple weeks before school started. Edward was quite happy that I was doing school, so was I.

Now I was sitting in my room reading a book. Edward was on a hunting trip for two days. Luckily, I guess, I had Alice to keep me company. In one day Alice had bought me enough clothes to last an entire year, or so. I was so happy that Edward was coming back later tonight.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said as she glided into the room.

"Hey, Alice." I replied looking up from my book.

"We are going out tonight." She informed me, sitting down.

"I never agreed to anything." I reminded her.

"Not yet you haven't." she assured me.

"Then inform me what I am agreeing to."

"We are going to the movies tonight. No shopping, I promise." She said. She even held up her right hand.

"Let me change." I grumbled.

"See I told you, you were coming." She said and got up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

"Oh, and I set out clothes for you." With that she skipped out of the room.

I got changed and went downstairs to meet her. She was waiting by the door.

"Let's go." She said, and disappeared out the door, I followed suit.

I made my way through the darkness to Alice's car, getting in on the passenger side.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"Do you want to see a scary, romantic or comedy?" she asked as we got on the highway.

"Um... let's see a comedy." I suggested.

"alright." She then took the time to list the different movies; I chose one just as we arrived to the movies. Alice got the tickets and I got me some popcorn and a drink.

We were early, so we watched the credits until the movie started.

The movie was actually really funny. It had me laughing so hard I was crying in some parts.

After the movie we went out to a small fast food restaurant. I was hungry, even though I ate the popcorn.

We came home and I was then stuffed and went strait up to my bed. I couldn't wait to wake up in the morning to Edward, lying next to me.

_**AN:**_

_**I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I felt like writing this just so I didn't have you waiting a month for the next update.**_

_**Please oh, please review. Imagine me on my knees begging you to review maybe that will get you to review.**_

_**Do not be afraid to suggest something that you would like to read in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks! **_

_**Please Review!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello dear readers

_**Hello dear readers!! How's life?**_

_**Well I know you have waited a long time for this chapter, because I haven't updated in forever, jk, almost a month. But now I am updating so you can all be happy!! Just to let you guys know this story isn't going to have very many more chapters. It is going to stop at 15 **__****__** I know I'm sorry! **_

_**But anyway let's get on with the story………..**_

Edward came back from his hunting trip and took me out to our meadow, where we just lied and talked to each other. The next few week passed b quickly, with little or nothing happening at all.

One morning I woke up to Edward playing with my hair.

"Good morning, love." Edward smiled at me.

"G'morning Edward." I greeted quietly.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, sitting up.

"sure." I answered, still lying down.

"I'll go fix something." He said and got up and left.

I went to clean up, getting dressed then heading downstairs. The smell of morning foods came from the kitchen. I walked in and sat down at the table. Edward brought me a variety of food, and I wolfed it down. After I ate breakfast I informed Edward that I was going over to Jacobs. He didn't look to happy, but he didn't disagree. So I got in Edwards Volvo and drove to Jacobs.

I got there and knocked on the door, a few minutes later Jacob answered.

"Hey bells!" he greeted, probably happy I was still a human after my honeymoon.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked walking inside.

"Nothing much, why are you here?" he asked sitting on the couch, gesturing me to sit next to him. I sat down.

"Just came here to see you, I haven't seen you in almost 2 months." I explained.

"Ok, well what do you want to do?" he asked/

"I don't know." I answered.

We ended up walking along the beach, like usual. We talked now and then. Suddenly Jacobs face became serious.

"Bella why did you marry _him_?" Jacob asked.

I sighed before answering, "Jacob, I love him."

"You love me to." He stated.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just not the same."

"Not the same? What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. I love him, so I married him. End of discussion." I said, but that didn't stop Jacob.

"Why the _vampire_?" He asked.

"Why the werewolf?" I mimicked.

"Bell." He said sternly.

"Jacob I don't want to talk about this every time I see you. Why do you have a problem with my husband?" I asked, I noticed he flinched a little at the word husband.

"Hello, he is a vampire and I'm a werewolf, we are enemies." Jacob explained.

"But that's just stupid."

"And your point being…?"

"Jacob." I said.

"Well bells it's a part of _your_ life."

"Yeah me!" I said sarcastically.

"Go you, you married a bloodsucker." Jacob said.

"Goodness, Jacob just let this drop." I said, aggravated.

"Not until I get a straight answer from you why you picked him instead of me."

"I've told you a thousand times Jacob, I LOVE HIM!" I nearly shout at him.

"But he's a vampire for crying out loud."

"And you're a werewolf, and it doesn't matter to me."

"Just saying you made a big mistake. One day he will slip up and suck your blood." After he said that I stopped walking.

"You know what Jake? I'm tired of talking about this, so I'm just going to leave." I said and started walking off in the other direction.

"Wait bells." Jacob called after me.

"No, Jacob." I said.

I just kept walking until I got to the Volvo, then I drove. I started crying.

_Why does this have to happen to me? _I asked myself. I was a few miles away from the border of La Push when my hands slipped of the steering wheel, swerving into the on coming lane. My hands were too sweaty and I was too nervous. I finally got control of the wheel but I was too late. I heard a semi honk their horn, and I saw a short figure to the side of the road in the distance, then I went black.

**AN:**

**So what'd you think? Don't just think it to yourself, post it on a review. If you don't like something then tell me, I can't fix it if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Reviews can be compliments (which I like the most) or they can be good criticism. (Just don't be like: your writing sucks, so just stop writing. That's bad).**

**Anyways, sorry that the last couple of chapters have been short. My school life is crazy!! My town just opened another school (the one I'm going to) so they are still working things out. But anyway, please oh please review, otherwise there is no point in writing, and if you don't like my story that is not a good enough reason not to review.**

**Wow, that was a long note. So I will stop now! Toodles!!**

**Please Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello there everyone

_**Hello there everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but school is still hectic. I have a ton of projects due, and to think that this is just middle school. Oh well. Hope this chapter lives up to any expectations you might have had. It is from Edwards POV, which I have never done (apparently) so if it sucks then just deal with it because I am definitely not perfect. **_

**EPOV:**

I was just sitting around, waiting for Bella to get back from Jacob's house. To be specific I was in the living room, while everyone else went about doing there business. Suddenly Alice's voice came into my head.

_Edward, Bell's in trouble._

What was Jacob going to do to her? I asked myself. Alice came down the stairs, and apparently saw my expression.

A clip of Bella getting in a horrible accident, played through my head.

_Edward we have to go now, before it's too late! _Alice said more frantic this time.

I quickly got up and raced to the garage, Alice was waiting for me by her Porsche. I got in and she zoomed off. We arrived at the border between Forks and La Push. I saw my Volvo coming towards us. The car was almost to the border when the car slid into the other lane, the lane two cars and a semi were speeding down.

I ran to the other side of the road, waiting for my time to come to rescue Bella. I felt so helpless just standing there and watching. Why did we have to have the stupid border? I asked my self. Seconds ticked by and suddenly the cars molded together. Alice quickly called 911, while I went to rescue my love, my life, my Bella.

When I say molded I mean molded, it literally looked like they were one. I raced over tearing pieces off to get to Bella, while making it look like the pieces fell off because of the crash. Unfortunately, Bella's car was the bottom part of the mold, so it was taking longer than I wanted to get to her. I pulled out the others, the two car drivers and the semi driver, gently placing them on the ground. Luckily they were unconscious, so I wouldn't have to explain how I got them out. Soon I came to Bella; I could tell she was the worst off just by looking at her.

_Edward…_ Alice started before showing me a painful clip of Bella after the accident, dead.

"No! I won't let it happen!" I screamed to Alice.

_Edward there is only one other option…_she trailed off again.

I heard the ambulances and fire trucks pull up, my dad arrived also racing over to us.

No one asked questions, they just took everyone away in the ambulances. My dad and I rode in the ambulance.

We got to the hospital and they took Bella away, telling me to wait in the waiting room. My dad went back with them, saying he would tell me if Bella needed me. I was hopping that Alice was wrong and that Bella would survive and I wouldn't have to change her.

**AN: **

**Another short chapter, sorry. I just felt that you needed another chapter whether it is long or short. Hope you enjoyed it! I desperately need you to give me death injuries- if you understand what I mean- so I can put them in my next chapter, which I have started a little bit of, and I if I get enough reviews and suggestions from you, it will come out soon. And if you have any questions about this chapter just PM me, I tired to explain things as best as I could, but not everyone will get it. I also want to say that the story will not end at 15, that's just too short now that I think about it. But I don't think the story will exceed 30 chapters.**

**On another note: how many have seen the Twilight Trailer?! Who loved it?! I did! I was screaming inside, I was so happy. If you ever want to chat with me about anything twilight just PM me, I will talk till the world ends about twilight. **

**As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!**


	15. Authors Note

**An: **

**So this isn't an update, I know disappointment. I'm sorry. **

**So I have been thinking, and I know that I haven't updated since around Halloween, and we are close to Christmas. **

**But I hope U.S people had a good turkey day! Idk if other people celebrate it, my friend went to Australia and said they don't celebrate it. But this is way off topic. **

**So now is when I get to the point, idk if I really like my story. It hasn't entirely turned out the way I planned, and it isn't that much fun to write anymore since BD came out. So I wanted to ask, the few of you who read and review, do you really think I should continue, or do you think I should just stop. **

**The weird thing is, is that I have written like 20 chapters to a Human FF in a spiral. **

**So to all my wonderful peeps that have stayed throughout this story, I am asking you, should I continue? **

**Also, I know I screwed up EPOV, I understand. Please forgive me. **

**Thanks! Tell me what you think!**

**-alkynn**

**Ps. Who has seen the movie? I saw it with my BBBF, ****FutureManateeSaver**** , who may I say kept me laughing through the whole movie, even on parts that weren't funny (she is an awesome friend!) any who, as I was saying the movie rocks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well hello there guys how are you doing? I'm during fine, if you are wondering. I am happy, I am on Christmas break. Oh wait, its called holiday break, but whatever. So here is the next chapter, it's not the last chapter. But close, I am sorry that I haven't updated in ever! But I just couldn't think of how I wanted it to be. But anyway…..**

As soon as the cars collided I was crushed, and I knew the 3 cars had flattened Edwards Volvo. _Oh great, Edward isn't going to be happy_, I thought. But that's all I could do, think and hear (sort of). Everything else was crushed. I couldn't feel anything, well anything but the blood that ran all over me. It seemed like I was bleeding from every pore, I was in the most pain ever.

Not 5 seconds after the crash I heard moving like cars being tossed. Edward. My savior had come to help me. But I knew it was too late, I as dieing, and doing it fast.

I heard him; he had found me, my crushed body. _How am I still alive? Is this possible? _ I couldn't stop thinking how impossible this all seemed.

The ambulance came and took me to the hospital. I knew that Edward had his eyes on me, though I couldn't see them._ How can he have so much will power when my blood is spewed everywhere? _

O couldn't open my eyes, I could barely breathe. But I knew the doctors were trying to everything to keep me alive. I felt myself slip away, slowly, one piece at a time. Just like when I was drowning. No help. No way out. I was stuck with only one way out. And of course I knew Edward would use that in this situation.

But still I was stuck with no way out. All I could do is die, die in this water. The water was cold, ice cold; my whole body was cold cause of it. I tired to swim out of it, but I couldn't, my limbs wouldn't move.

Then I saw the light. A glorious light. And suddenly I could move, I swam towards the light, I wanted nothing more than to be near the only light around me. _Don't go towards the light,_ the saying ran through my mind. _Who cares? I have no other choice. _ I kept swimming. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the water started getting warm. Once I thought I was close to the light, it would move farther away. I wanted to scream! _No come back! _But couldn't, and the water was getting scorching hot now. The water level was lowering as the water evaporated. Then suddenly there was no more water, in its place was land, dry hot land. And the land kept getting hotter, it was unbearable. I could feel the heat, and all I wanted to do was die. This was too much torture. _If I had known this was how it was going to feel like I wouldn't have wanted to do this. _ But I knew this was the only way to be with Edward. I tried to scream but couldn't, I opened my mouth and cried. All I wanted to do was cry, and scream. It seemed like forever, a century, a millennium, some long amount of time, before the heat started to cool, and soon it was a perfect temperature. Bearable.

Then I heard the voices.

"She has to be awake by now." A girl's voice, beautiful. "I saw it."

"Alice be patient." A man scolded her. "She has been through a lot; she will wake when she feels like it."

Then it was quiet.

"She's awake. Edward try talking to her." Alice said.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until the beautiful voice spoke, but when I took a breath it didn't feel right, it wasn't a necessity anymore. But oh! I could smell everything! I loved to breathe!

"Bella?" the voice said, Edward.

I stirred a little.

"Bella, love!" his excitement, so much better than worry.

I opened my eyes, only to see the dust in the air surrounding me. Everyone was still. I felt a presence next to me. I moved to sit up; it was a quick motion, quicker than my regular movement. I turned my head to see Edward, in all his glory, sitting as perfect as ever right next to me. I was on the couch in the living room.

Everything was so different. I could see everything, the different stitches in the carpet, the curtains and the couch. I could hear everything, 7 people breathing, thought they didn't need to. I could hear the cars far way moving, a cricket by the window. It was all so amazing! I couldn't believe it. I slowly got up and walked around. I could see Jasper and Emmett in a defensive stance, protecting them from me.

"Bella?" it was Alice.

"Alice?" a voice said. It was a glorious sound, perfect in everyway. Then I realized it was mine.

"No Alice." Edward said.

"You said." She whined.

"true." He muttered.

She grabbed my hand and we glided upstairs.

**AN:**

**So I know this is a short chapter. But I think I said I was going to update, maybe I didn't, but who cares I did so lets be happy! :D I will post the next chapter as soon as I get reviews. I know this isn't the most interesting story, since BD and the Twilight movie have both come out, but hang with me. **

**Please review! I know you can. It will mean the world to me if you do.**

**Thanks! **


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the next chapter as I promised! **

We entered Alice's room, and she brought me to a full length mirror. There was a stranger in the mirror. She had a puzzled expression on her face, but it didn't disrupt the beautiful features. I slowly raised my hand to touch the face of the person in the mirror. The stranger did the same thing. I put my hand back down and stared at the magnificent person in the mirror.

Her dark hair framed her white face perfectly. Her body was glistening subtly, just like a pearl. Her face was of a goddess. Perfectly carved, not like Rosalie's, but not far from it. Her full lips were pressed into a tight line across her face, just like she was concentrating on something. The sun from the window shone on her face, sending sparkles in every direction. Everything about the stranger was beautiful, but her eyes they were red and terrifying.

"Is this really me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes." Edward said, smiling. Everyone chuckled.

"I…I…I look…." I didn't have words. Edward had already taken every word.

"Gorgeous." Esme finished, which surprised me.

I turned around; everyone was standing round watching me. Suddenly I my throat started to burn, my hand flew up as if that would make the burning go away.

"Thirsty?" Edward asked.

"I guess." I said simply.

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and took me far into the woods behind his house. Running was a thrilling thing! It was so fascinating! I was moving like the speed of sound, but yet I could see everything as if I was the slowest person on earth. And not falling! Oh how much better could this get? We found some deer and Edward taught me how to hunt, though I wasn't nearly as graceful as he was. He was clean and I was the biggest mess ever. But the blood tasted so good. When we finished we walked, very quickly, back to the house. Enjoying the time we had.

When we got back I had to know what had happened.

"They thought you were dead." Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"That was the only conclusion they could come up with."

"Then…. How am I here?"

"Edward." They all answered.

"It's a secret." Edward said.

"A secret I can't know?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered, playfully.

I sat there thinking, thinking about everything. Trying to remember the human experiences, _I don't want to forget._

I looked out the window, just as the sun was setting. Then I remembered I had crashed Edwards's car.

"Oh-my-gosh! Edward what about your car?" I still couldn't believe I wrecked it.

He just laughed and kissed me. "Love, if that's all your worried about right now, don't be. I can get a new car, a faster one."

"Oh, ok then." I said and leaned on his shoulder. This whole thing seemed too good to be true. It seemed like I had the perfect life, _could this all really be real_? But I knew it was, Edward was really here and he really loved me, and nothing was going to change that.

"Come on love, I want to show you something." He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me back out to the woods. We didn't run this time, just walk-or at least to us it was a walk. I saw a little cottage type house in the middle of the wood.

"Edward, what…" I didn't know what to say.

"Well you didn't think that we were going to stay in the house with my parents forever did you?" he chuckled.

"You're too perfect." I said and gave him a sweet kiss. He led me inside. It was a two bedroom, with a small kitchen and living room. The designs were if an older time, but it made everything look beautiful.

"It's lovely" I said.

"You haven't seen the best part." He led me down the hall to a door. He opened the door to a bedroom with a huge bed in the middle. He smiled at me and led me to the bed.

"Wow this is a soft bed." I said laying on it. He crawled onto the bed and laid next to me. "You know this would be the perfect bed to sleep on, if we could sleep." I told him, I turned on my side, facing away from him.

He lips came to my ear and he whispered, "If that were possible. But that's not the only thing it's useful for." He kissed my cheek. I rolled over to look in his eyes; he had my favorite smile playing on his lips.

"Really? Tell me Edward, what else is it useful for?" I asked. He hovered over me and gave me kiss.

"Why don't I show you." he said before giving me another kiss.

_**The End**_

**AN: **

**So it's the end. I know I didn't finish it off with a BIG BANG! But I did what I could. Truth be told, it's not as easy as it looks to end a vampire FF when BD is already out, well its not easy period. **

**So you should review whether it is a compliment, you whining, you complaining in only a way you can, or whatever you feel like doing. **

**Also Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, or Happy Kwanzaa, whatever it is you celebrate. Happy Holidays!**

**Please oh, please oh, please review! It could be your Christmas present to me, even if you don't celebrate it, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you review, and make my holiday happier! **

**Thank you! **

**Ps. I was thinking of writing a Human fanfic, tell me what you think. I might post a chapter today or tomorrow, before I leave on vacation, but only if you tell me that it is a good idea. **


End file.
